Servant
by Aymori Phoenix
Summary: AU – Pride mattered much more to Sakura than Kakashi ever did.


**Summary: AU – Pride mattered much more to Sakura than Kakashi ever did.  
>Author: this is just a drabble to get a quick wee break from Malice.<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking through the large mansion, Sakura felt lonely- absolutely lonely, no one there in the mansion anymore because they all had left- all of them, and she was alone- absolutely alone in the large mansion that is her home, and she felt angered at herself when she realized this was all her fault.<p>

Placing her hand at her chest, she felt comforted when she saw the same silver haired servant that the mansion used to have wondering around- picking up a broken picture frame of what was her family and everyone that worked for her family within the mansion, and she gazed at the man wantonly, hoping that he would notice her.

Like always, he didn't, and instead- he placed the photo frame back down, ignoring the upstair area that led to where she was and instead, continued on towards the other room- and Sakura felt any hope of ever being with him dying.

She couldn't bring herself to go downstairs or outside- she couldn't bare the shame, and yet, she wished to go outside- if it weren't for the way that her family had raised her, maybe she would have had stood outside, admitting that she was still alive and the Haruno family weren't wiped out.

But she couldn't, pride wouldn't let her do that, and the need to make sure that people remembered them and didn't take her life for granted at least made her want to stay where she was- rooted upstairs, where she was hidden away and forever waiting for the silver haired servant to notice her.

He never will.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, he would always prepare food for himself- Sakura was aware of that, but she never understood why he made enough food to feed six people- did he still remember the Haruno family? Did he still have it lying around, as a habit?<p>

Sakura didn't question it, and instead, ate the tastefully made food left behind for her (accidental or not) and praised the lords that he was an amazing cook, and even though she wondered why he kept coming back, she didn't want to question it-

To him, destroying her sense of pride felt like an absolute insult- the most loyal servant, and also the quietest, being told that only one person was left standing but was too chicken to come out? It would be an utter disappointment to him, and it be like her father's disappointment.

She didn't want it.

* * *

><p>She could hear the church organ within the living room being played- the sound uncomforting in her ears, because they didn't sound of beauty anymore- instead, they sounded of grief and repentance.<p>

She remembered how the silver haired servant was in love with her mother- she remembered how the servant had always wanted to have Rin's hand in marriage, even when she was already married to another man.

Was this just repentance for the fact that she died? Did the silver-haired servant want repentance from her mother? If Sakura showed herself… would he even care? Would he just protect her not because she was Haruno Sakura- a different being from Rin, but a daughter- a daughter that was almost a mirror image of Rin?

Tears flowed down her face freely, and she momentarily wondered- would she ever be recognized as a person and not a copy or womb?

* * *

><p>Sakura felt absolutely tense as she hid within the room that one of her maids- Hinata- used to be in, hearing the steady sound of footsteps as she tried to stay quiet and keep her breathing and heart beat to a minimum, not wanting her servant to find her.<p>

When she heard him coming this way, she immediately locked the door and put something in front of the door to make it seem like it was jammed with something- so that he wouldn't get suspicious, and once he was gone, she covered her face and nearly cried when she realized the consequences of her actions.

It didn't matter. He would never see her.

Why should he?

* * *

><p>It was lonely.<p>

The garden of lovely roses and daisies was now filled with the black, decayed petals of the plants- all of the beauty of the nature gone.

He refused to come here- and Sakura understood why. This is where her mother used to be, this is where her mother used to stay when her father was away in war.

She felt the gentle thuds of the rain pebble against her, and she didn't hear the sounds of the footsteps of the very silver haired servant that she was trying to avoid- the very same man who came here every day as if to punish himself.

The silver haired servant came up behind her- a hand raised to be placed down upon her shoulder but the servant decided against it- he had realized that she had tried to avoid him, as much as possible, and he let his hand fall limply to his side.

The pink haired near-teenager looked nothing like what he remembered- there was none of that lively radiance, there was none of that rebellious fire within her- her hair was quite obviously left mistreated, and the rain didn't help matters. Her skin was gray- it as if she was a corpse. He wondered why she hid away from him-

And for a moment, he felt that it was her parents, his, and the Uchiha's fault. The rain pelted loudly against their skins, and he left before Sakura could realize that he was here, feeling like a sort of failure as he gently hobbled back inside the mansion- the mud making it a bit hard to walk, alongside the dead flowers.

Looking behind him, he stared at the pink-haired girl (corpse) that just sat there, staring up at the sky as if looking for a prayer or something along the sort.

He felt his heart break.

* * *

><p>It was still raining.<p>

Sakura began to like the rain- it reminded her of whenever she cried and Rin comforted her. Her mother didn't particularly treat her kindly, having had a hard-laced nanny take care of her, but her moments of tender love was something that she kept within her heart at all times.

She loved her mother, and even though it wasn't even visually seen- her mother loved her back.

* * *

><p>He kneeled before what seemed to be a body, and he recognized it as Sakura's. Today, when he had come here even with the terribly stormy weather, he had immediately checked up in the kitchen to see if anything was wrong-<p>

She hadn't eaten her fill of the meal. Breakfast was left there, rotting, and it was past lunchtime- yet, the food was still there, the smell of food having gone away over time.

He quickly checked through the meticulously set cupboards, and he saw that one knife was missing- and he took it as what he had expected.

'_**A Haruno with no pride must die for their shame.'**_

And now, staring at the prone body of the pink haired girl, blood barely forming due to the knife still being in the stab wound, Kakashi just listened to the rain.

Getting up, he dusted his trousers off and took his umbrella, not wanting to touch her body and defile it any further- he had already done enough to her with his silent approaches to him knowing that she was there-

She was not a womb, nor was she a copy.

She was a still statue in a rundown cathedral.

* * *

><p><strong>End<br>Note: How was it? Read and review, if you will.**


End file.
